Jayden and Emily's Day at Rainbow's End
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Jayden and Emily spend their day off at Rainbow's End amusement park together... Jemily fluff and moments! R and R please...


Jayden and Emily's Day at Rainbow's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or any of the characters in this story all rights go to Nickelodeon...This is my first attempt at a Jemily songfic so please no flames! R and R.. Enjoy!**

**AN: Mike and Emily have a brother sister kind of relationship, not romantic,in this story. Mia and Kevin have already been dating for a few weeks now. **

The blue sky had not a cloud in the sky that sunny afternoon as the six rangers walked through Rainbow's End amusement park. They could smell the greasy popcorn and sweet cotton candy at the food courts, and the sweet smelling flowers scattered around the park.

Ji had finally decided to give them another day off after they defeated yet another Nighlock yesterday. They have already been there for an hour all doing fun games and exploring the park together. They even got Jayden to come this time. After another half hour Mia dragged Kevin off to take a walk on the pier and Mike challenged Antonio to a strength test. That just left Jayden and Emily all alone to explore the rest of the park.

"So what do you want to do?" Emily asked cheerfully. She was glad the team finally got a day off and spending that day at Rainbow's End was even better!

Jayden shrugged.

"What do you want to do? You had to sit through all of the roller coasters the guys wanted to go on! And I don't know anyone who loves Rainbow's End more than you so you can decide..." Jayden said in a kind voice glancing towards the young Yellow Ranger.

"The roller coasters weren't that bad!" Emily quickly says coming to her friends defense.

"Really?" Jayden asked as if giving her a "I don't believe you" look. Emily sighed knowing he was right.

"Well I have always wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel.. The closest we have to an actual amusement park back home is the county fair the size of a small playground!" Emily says with a smirk.

"To the Ferris Wheel it is..." Jayden says with a tight smile as they begin to make their way up towards the big ride.

After they got to the line they waited their turn before getting in one of the carts. They sat across from each other both staring out into the open view.

"Isn't it beautiful you can see everything from up here!" Emily said intrigued. Jayden saw jusf how happy she looked before he responded back to her.

"Yeah _you_ are beautiful..." He replied with a warm smile. Emily couldn't help but blush at that comment: her cheeks turning a slight pinkish color as they continued looking out at the packed amusement park.

The Ferris Wheel came to a stop as Jayden and Emily got off and walked away from the rides. Emily suggested they go for a walk so Jayden agreed and they started walking along the streets.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with us today!" Emily suddenly says after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah me too..." Jayden said truthfully. Honestly he can't even remember the last time he took a day off.

"So wanna talk?" Emily asks curiously.

"I thought we were talking?" Jayden asked with a laugh.

"Well I mean an actual conversation like... Tell me about your family? What are they like?" Emily wondered aloud.

"You know I don't really remember all that well I've been with Ji most of my life so it's kind of hard to say..." Jayden had never talk about his family before not to anyone so Emily was really touched that he shared even that little bit of information with her.

After that a big gap of silence passed over them and Emily thought it was best to change the subject.

"So should we be getting back to the dojo yet? I don't even know where the other rangers are?" Emily says shrugging a little as she pulled her yellow jacket around her tighter for it was getting windy outside.

"Yeah that would be best..."Jayden says trialling off as something caught Emily's eye.

"Look over there!" Emily gasped as she pointed to the terrifying sight she saw. Jayden turned around and suddenly saw what Emily was pointing to.

Across the street away from the amusement park stood a crying little boy who was shaking as he held onto the tree next to him. Jayden gave Emily a knowing glance as they both rush over to the little boy.

"Are you okay there?" Emily calls out as they stop a few feet away from the shaking little boy.

The little boy managed to shake his head no as he hugged the tree tighter.

"Can you go get help and contact the other rangers and tell them we are going to be a little late...Maybe get someone over here?" Jayden says quietly as he locks eyes with Emily. She quickly nods as she pulls out her cell phone and headed into the busy streets. She took one last look at Jayden who was carefully approaching the younger boy... This was a different side of him she was seeing and she liked it.

Jayden carefully took another step towards the boy who was still huddled far away.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked walking closer.

The younger boy shook his head fearfully. Jayden stepped closer once more and held out his hand for the wind was now coming on stronger and the already loosely planted tree was shaking back and fourth wildly as if it could collapse any minute.

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you" Jayden said honestly as the boy reluctantly reached out and held onto Jayden's hand.

Jayden pulled the boy next to him away from the tree just in time to see it crash to the ground.

Emily appeared not a minute later with a women in her thirties who was sobbing.

"We finally found you guys!" Emily says relieved.

"This is that little boy's, Evan's, mom... She had been looking for him all afternoon when he got lost!" Emily explained as the women took her son in her arms as she wept.

Emily awed at the sight.

"Thanks you thank! I don't know how to repay you!" Evan's mom said wiping her tears as she shakes Jayden and Emily's hands gratefully.

"No problem we were happy to help! It's what we do." Jayden answers simply as Evan and his mom walk away quietly.

JemilyXJemilyXJemilyXJemilyX

Jayden and Emily walked around the almost empty park. The whole park was now calm and people were now eating dinner and listening to the music and lights that were set up on the stage a few feet away.

"I just wanted to say that was really sweet of you back there!" Emily said pleasantly surprised.

"It's our job to protect people no big deal." Jayden says with a shrug.

"Yes it is a big deal it's our day off and you still chose to help that poor boy and his mother it takes real strength and bravery to do something like that!" Emily says sweetly.

Jayden just glanced at her with a smile. This day was actually going good so far and spending it with Emily made it even better. He's always had a crush on her, even since he met her and maybe tonight was the day he could finally make his move.

"Oh I love this song... Let's dance!" Emily says as she starting pulling Jayden towards the stage arena.

"Em, I don't know. I don't really dance" Jayden said unsure. He didn't even know how to dance.

"Come on it will be fun I'll help you!" Emily says happily. Jayden sighed as he reluctantly let Emily pull him to the dance floor.

Just then a slow song came on. Emily immediately recognized the song and squealed. The song "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade was blasting through the speakers.

Emily suddenly put her arms on Jayden's shoulders as they began swaying back and fourth to the music.

The park grew quiet soon after. Emily and Jayden continued dancing as he put his hands on her waist.

The sun was setting now and Jayden just glanced up at Emily suddenly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Emily asks confused as to why he was staring so directly at her.

"No.. No there's nothing on your face," Jayden says chuckling " it's just you look so... Beautiful tonight!" Jayden whispers as Emily glances up at her and they lock eyes.

"Really well you my friend look very handsome as well!" Emily says with a giggle. They both leaned in and just as their lips were about to meet Emily's phone went off. Embarrassed, Emily turned away from Jayden and glanced at her phone.

"It's Mia I think we should be heading back now.." Emily says flustered. Jayden nodded in agreement. The music slowed down as Jayden and Emily started walking back to the dojo.

The moon came out as they reached the doors of the dojo.

"So today was really fun..." Emily says cheerfully.

"Yeah it was..." Jayden says in agreement.

"What now?" Emily says noticing how distracted Jayden was.

"Nothing it's just there was something I have meaning to tell you all day." Jayden said looking towards her.

"Yeah... I'm listening!" Emily says patiently.

"Well I don't really know how to tell you but-" Jayden said before he felt a pair of warm soft lips pressed against his. It a was short yet sweet kiss that left both of them feeling sparks and fireworks before Emily pulled away hesitantly.

"Um..." Jayden said actually lost for his own words.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?" Emily asked with a warm smile.

"Uh yeah..." Jayden said returning her smile..

She smiled as if she was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Mia, Kevin, Mike and Antonio came out into view.

"You guys are back!" Mia exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah what took so long we thought something happened?" Kevin says with a laugh as he patted Jayden on the back.

"We got a little held up but it was nothing we couldn't handle..." Jayden says as the guys smirk at him.

Mia leads Emily inside as they begin to tell each other about their days. Emily gives Jayden one more sweet glance before leaving with Mia and Kevin.

Mike and Antonio glanced at Jayden smiling..

"What?" Jayden asks confused as to why they are staring at him.

"Don't act dumb we saw you and Emily!" Antonio said with a chuckle.

"What! No we are just friends!" Jayden said defensively.

"Dude!" Mike said shaking his head in disbelief..

"Okay fine yes I like her but..."

"But what you like her and she likes you so go for it!" Antonio said obviously.

"It's no that easy!"

"Yes it is!" Mike said as the headed inside.

"But," Mike said warningly." If you ever think about hurting her-" He said threateningly.

"I won't!" Jayden said quickly and truthfully. Mike patted him on the shoulder as they all went inside the house.

He couldn't wait when they had the day off next time.

Fin


End file.
